The present invention relates to an aesthetic fountain that also functions as a fluid aeration device. In particular, the invention relates to an improved fountain which allows the nozzle to be changed easily and rapidly.
Aeration is a widely used technique for treating, oxidizing, and mixing a variety of different fluids. For example, aeration functions to revitalize stagnant bodies of water such as ponds with a fresh supply of air and thus oxygen. Similarly, municipal waste water treatment facilities utilize aeration to continuously oxygenate and treat waste water. Other applications, such as wine and beverage manufacturing and food processing plants, utilize aeration to either mix or maintain the fluid in question. In many instances, the fluid will contain suspended solids.
Aeration or fluid mixing can be accomplished with many different devices. In addition to fountains, these include forced air pumps, independent mixers, and submersible aerators. A significant advantage ofthe fountain is its dual function capability. In addition to providing an aerating function, the fountain also produces aesthetically appealing sprays of fluid.
Normally, the fountain will be placed in a fluid contained within a single tank-like structure or basin. This basin can range from a fabricated holding tank to a small body of water in which the recessed land forms a holding area The fountain generally operates while floating on the top surface of the body of fluid. A submersible pump is attached to the bottom side of the float and functions to draw fluid from slightly below the surface and propel it out a top surface of the floating fountain. The fluid propelled out the top of the fountain forms a spray pattern and the fluid entrains air and thus oxygen as it falls back to the top surface of the pond. The fountain also serves the function of mixing the fluid as it is drawn through the pump. The aesthetic function of the fountain is accomplished by placing a nozzle over the fountain exit The configuration of the nozzle controls the resulting spray pattern exiting the fountain.
Fountains such as those described above are known in the prior art. These prior art fountains, however, do not allow for rapid and easy changing of the nozzle. The fountains in the prior art use discrete and independent nozzles. To change spray patterns, one nozzle must be completely removed and another inserted in its place. In addition, these nozzles are often misplaced or lost. The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art fountains.